plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peashooter
Peashooter is the most primary attacking plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. It is a peashooting plant, and shoots one pea at a time. It is the first available plant in all of the Plants vs. Zombies games. History ''Plants vs. Zombies Peashooter is the only regular offensive plant available until the Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6. Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Peashooter is the only plant that doesn't need to be unlocked by beating a level or reclaiming a lot. It is available from the start of the game, and the only regular offensive plant available until the Aspearagus is unlocked after reclaiming The Plantagon Lot. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Peashooter is once again the first plant available and again costs 100 sun. Plant Food Upgrade With the use of Plant Food, it can be upgraded to a faster-shooting Gatling Pea for 3 seconds. It shoots 60 peas in its lane, 20 peas each second. Description Peashooters have a long tube for their mouth which is where they shoot peas at a normal rate which deal damage to zombies. In the mini-games ZomBotany and ZomBotany 2, there are Peashooter Zombies, zombies that shoot peas to your plants. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal Range: straight Recharge: fast "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." Strategies The Peashooter is the main standard source of firepower in your floral arsenal and the first offensive plant available to the player. Peashooters should be planted in the lane of an oncoming zombie, where it will fire upon the zombie with peas until it has been neutralized. Peashooters are useful for early defense, as once the player has sufficient sun, perhaps from Potato Mines, more powerful offensive plants should be planted instead of the Peashooter. Peashooting plants of any type are not recommended for use in the roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloping angle of the roof unless they are in the first sloped column. The only time when Peashooters and other related plants should be used is when aiming for the Grounded achievement. They can also be used on the flat portion of the roof, though they may need to be reinforced with Pumpkins, as they become more vulnerable to attacks, especially ambush zombies. Peashooters are great for killing basic zombies but are not to be used for more powerful zombies like Buckethead Zombies unless they are used in groups or in conjunction with Snow Peas. Heat Wave Mini-game The only offensive plants available in this mini-game are Peashooters, which must be used to their full potential. Tough zombies that would normally absorb too many peas appear frequently throughout Heat Wave. The Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as if it was under normal circumstances. However, immediately after shouting into the microphone of the DS, some of the Peashooters on screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas at the same rate as a Gatling Pea. When this occurs, use these Peashooters to defeat tougher zombies. However, remember to keep them so, as over time, the Peashooters will eventually tire out and turn a tint of brown. During the level, some Peashooters may don a brownish tint and slow their shooting. They will exchange their brown tint for an orange one upon shouting into the microphone. Move these Peashooters to a different row from that of the zombies' advance, so as to preserve them for later use. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter Peashooter HD Seed.png|Peashooter Seed Packet in the iPad version Cardboard Peashooter.jpg|Cardboard Peashooter Peashooterzengarden.PNG|A Peashooter in the Zen Garden Almanac HD.png|Peashooter Almanac Entry in the iPad version Peashooter.PNG|Peashooter Seed Packet PlantsVsZombies3.png|Peashooters shooting PlantsVsZombies62.png|Three Peashooters on the ground before level 1-5 DS peashooter.JPG|Peashooter in the DS version Pumped-Up Peashooter.gif|A Peashooter from Heat Wave 1769829-plant peashooter thumb.png|HD Peashooter PeaShooter.png|Peashooter with the back of a Repeater, or a Repeater with the front of a Peashooter! Pea.png|A pea PeaSeed.png|Peashooter seed packet in the DS version PeashooterOnlineAlmanac.png|Online Almanac Entry PeashooterTrailer.png|A Peashooter in the trailer. 1Peashooter.gif|An animated Peashooter Spirit Peashooter.png|Spirit Peashooter in Heat Wave Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Peashooter PvZA.jpg|Peashooter as ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook page's avatar PeashooterPVZA.png|Peashooter on the plants selection screen in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures before the June 5 update Screenshot_5.png|Several Peashooters in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Ko'd Peashooter.PNG|A KO'd Peashooter ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Peashooter33.png|HD Peashooter File:IMG_0051.PNG Yujjhkg.png|Peashooter using its Plant Food ability. PeashooterPvZ2.jpg|Almanac Entry PvZ2_Peashooter.jpg|Peashooter's artwork Peashooter_Reverse.jpg|Reverse Peashooter before Day-3 SeedPacketPeashooter.jpg|Peashooter's Seed Packet Peashooter game.jpg|In-game Peashooter Shoot!.jpg|Peashooter going to shoot a pea peashooterf.jpg|Peashooter's Halloween costume zompea.png|HD Peashooter's Halloween costume 1459238 461356537308350 1009250796 n.jpg|Peashooter in the credits Eashooter.jpg|Almanac Entry Seed Packet Others Plush.jpg|Peashooter plush toy with Wall-nut plush toy Peash.gif|A sketch of a peashooter PeashooterPlush.png|Peashooter plush Peatempworker.PNG|Peashooter in Zombie Temp Worker -- PopCap Olympics & Musical Chairs Papercraft Peashooter.JPG|Papercraft peashooter peaplush.jpg|Two Peashooter plush toys Trivia General *Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it as having the back leaves of a Repeater. **This is seen on the machine on Slot Machine and many other promotions for the game. *Peashooter resembles a Bellsprout from the ''Pokemon game series. *Peashooter is a term for weak weapons, as people sometimes call weak guns peashooters. *Peashooters are also old fashioned kid's toys, so it could mean that. ''Plants vs. Zombies *Many of the Peashooter's textures, such as its bottom leaves and its head, are used in images of other plants. *When on the Zombatar tab of the ''Plants vs. Zombies Website, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen at the corner of the screen. *The Peashooter appears in the most mini-games of any plant. *The Peashooter, the Imitater, the Explode-o-nut, the Giant Wall-nut, the Giant Sunflower and the Giant Marigold are the only non-upgrade plants that are not obtained by completing a level. *It can take down a Conehead Zombie by itself if it is in the leftmost column, eight squares away from the spawnpoint of the zombie. *The Peashooter is the only plant that can be used in Level 1-1, unless you have already completed Adventure Mode at least once. *Peashooter, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut and Jalapeno are the only plants referenced to in another plant's Suburban Almanac description. Peashooter is referenced to in the Imitater's entry. ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter is the only plant with two VIPS. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time *This is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time while fighting the zombies, the other five are Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Even though the Peashooter is the first plant, it is the second Seed Packet in the seed selection screen. *The Peashooter, along with the Sunflower and the Wall-nut are the only plants which costumes change depending on the season. See also *Repeater *Peashooter Zombie *Split Pea *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter es:Lanzaguisantes Category:Plants Category:Day Category:Day Obtained Plants Category:Peashooting Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Long Range Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Tutorial Obtained Plants Category:Tutorial